


Shelter in Place

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 2020 is a straight movie so far my guys, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Quarantine and Chill, oof we going to hell ladies, slight bottom Enjolras, thirsty Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Grantaire was all set for 2020 to be a movie, but now this gotdamn corona virus has run rampant through the entire world. He just lost his job and now he also has to stay home with his moody roommate Enjolras, who he may or may not be a little obsessed with. He has little hope that Enjolras might feel the same way, but hmmmm maybe close quarters are just what the doctor ordered.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Quarantine Day 1

Grantaire opened the front door to his apartment he shared with his roommate and dropped his backpack on the floor with a defeated sounding clunk.

“Well it’s official, the restaurant is closed, and I’m out of a job, and everything is awful, and we’re all going to die from corona virus probably.” He exclaimed. There was no answer from his roommate even though he knew Enjolras was there because he had been working from home for the past week now.

“Hello? Excuse me, I am sad!” Grantaire called out, walking into the living room to see his roommate on the couch hunched over his computer. Grantaire felt a flicker of annoyance to see Enjolras, even working from home, pristinely put together in a pale blue button up, his longish golden hair falling perfectly over his face and almost touching his shoulders. Grantaire also became painfully aware of how he himself was wearing a grease stained white t-shirt, and smelled strongly of old hamburger meat after cleaning out the grill for the last time.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Enjolras said absentmindedly, still staring at his computer with his back to Grantaire. Grantaire stared at the expanse of his roommates slim but powerful back and subconsciously licked his bottom lip. “Grantaire, are you still there, what happened?” Enjolras asked, still not bothering to turn around. Grantaire shook his head to clear it. He would have to stop thirsting after his pretty boy roommate if they were about to be quarantined together or he could sense blue balls in his future.

Grantaire finally walked around the couch and sat down next to Enjolras. He slumped into the couch, leaned his head on the back cushion, and closed his eyes. He wished the upholstery would swallow him up. “I lost my job.” He breathed out. He opened an eye to see Enjolras peering at him thoughtfully; he imagined the boy was annoyed with him for sitting on the couch in his smelly burger joint clothes, as he usually was.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully they can reopen soon and take you back.” Enjolras replied, “I know they liked you there.” He added. Grantaire yawned. He stretched his sore muscles and scratched the itchy stubble forming on his face, as he thought about how much he could sell his own kidney for. As he scratched his face, he noticed Enjolras staring at him. Grantaire bristled. _“Little twerp never even has to think about five o’clock shadow. It’s not my fault I’m a literal cave troll”_. He thought irritably.

Grantaire practically launched himself off the couch, causing Enjolras to let out a little noise in surprise. “Well don’t let me bother you anymore.” Grantaire growled, making to stomp away. Enjolras swiftly closed his laptop.

“That’s ok, I was just about to go help my friend at the food bank. This whole mess is going to leave a lot of families utilizing it, and they’ll need all the help they can get.” He said in a clipped tone as he stood up.

_“Of course he was going to the food bank, perfect angel that he was.”_ Grantaire thought grumpily. “You shouldn’t go out now, it’s not safe.” Grantaire muttered. _“The brat was going to get himself killed just so he could be a hero. How annoying.”_

“I’ll be all right. Somebody has to be helping.” Said Enjolras grabbing his sneakers and keys. Grantaire suddenly envisioned his roommate splayed out on a hospital bed, hooked up to a respirator and struggling for breath. He internally panicked.

“Why does it have to be you though? I don’t think you should go.” He said quickly.

“Just let me deal with things my own way and you do what you see fit.” Enjolras said stubbornly, walking towards the hooks where the coats were hanging. Grantaire ran and beat him there. He stood in front of the outerwear blocking Enjolras’ way.

“Grantaire. Move.” He said angrily, nostrils flaring. They stood eye to eye. Grantaire was stockier but when Enjolras was fired up he seemed much bigger than he was. Grantaire thought about shrinking away but he stood his ground.

“Listen, I’m serious Baby, you shouldn’t go out right now.” He said loudly, crossing his arms. Grantaire may have let the term of endearment slip without noticing but Enjolras definitely DID notice and it caught him off guard.

“Wait. Wha—?” He blinked. His phone started buzzing.

“Are you going to answer it?” Said Grantaire smugly, believing that he had won, at least for now. Enjolras looked at him in confusion then realization dawned on him.

“Oh, right.” He said fumbling for his phone. Enjolras’ entire demeanor had changed and his cheeks had a light dusting of pink on them as he stammered some conversation out with whoever was on the other line.

_“He really is a pretty boy angel.”_ Grantaire thought watching him admiringly. Then he groaned internally. This quarantine would really be the death of him. Enjolras was still talking on the phone. Some of his business like tone had returned.

“Well if you’re sure you don’t need me I won’t go. Stay safe ok?” He ended the call. Grantaire was still watching him. “What do you want?” Enjolras grunted.

“Who was that?” Grantaire asked sidling up next to him. Enjolras felt like he was being stalked by a wild animal or something. He turned away from Grantaire into the kitchen.

“They don’t need me at the food bank. They have to shut down temporarily to regroup.” Enjolras explained, carefully looking anywhere but at Grantaire. Grantaire breathed a sigh of relief but had the tact not to say anything, instead following Enjolras into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the little table. “So I guess you’re happy then.” Enjolras spat from where he was rustling around in the fridge, still being careful not to look at Grantaire.

“I am ecstatic.” Grantaire said as dryly as possible, leaning on the counter and munching his apple. His mind was racing as he watched Enjolras bent over gathering food from their small fridge. _“What am I going to do for money?”_ He thought, _“I have a little in savings but not much. I have about eight dollars in checking probably. I bet no one will be hiring right now. I could pawn off the Xbox if it comes to it I guess? God, imagine if I could just give him a spanking every time he mouthed off to me like that?”_ Grantaire mused. _“Wait? What was that last thing again?”_ Grantaire panicked.

“Man, I really am thirsty.” He said out-loud by mistake. Enjolras straightened up, and ruined Grantaire’s view. He moved away from the fridge.

“Well don’t let me stop you, there’s plenty to drink in there, I stocked up on groceries while you were gone.” Enjolras said carefully.

“I can have some?” Grantaire asked meekly.

“Of course.” Enjolras said before quickly ducking out of the kitchen into his bedroom and slamming the door. Grantaire grinned to himself. It was a small peace offering. At least he wouldn’t have to spend quarantine with a roommate who was completely pissed at him. Grantaire grabbed a beer.


	2. Quarantine Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night turns into a drinking game. Things are getting interesting.

Grantaire watched just about everything on TV that afternoon. He thought Enjolras would come back out of his bedroom at some point but the blonde seemed determined to take this social distancing thing to the next level. Grantaire couldn’t take one more episode of _Family Feud_ , but he also didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts so he decided to just grab another beer to lessen the pain of looking at Steve Harvey’s face for another 22 minutes.

As he gazed into the fridge, deep in thought again about which of his organs he could sell, he thought he heard the door to Enjolras’ room open softly and the shower start running in the bathroom. _“So he does live.”_ Grantaire thought to himself. He took a beer out of the fridge and went back to the couch.

One episode of _Family Feud_ later, Enjolras emerged from the bathroom in an oversized pink sweatshirt, and black basketball shorts. His hair still fell perfectly but was slightly fluffier from being towel dried. He sat down next to Grantaire who had never wanted to lick someone’s entire body as badly as he wanted to in that moment, but was sitting as stone faced as he could manage.

“What’re you watching?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire could feel his eyes on him but he wouldn’t look back.

“Oh nothing, you can change it if you want.” Grantaire said carelessly.

“You want to watch a movie?” Enjolras questioned, shifting his weight to be more comfortable. Grantaire could feel each movement like an electric shock.

“Whatever you want.” Grantaire said. _“I would die for you.”_ He thought. Grantaire finally decided to look at his roommate who he was surprised to see looked positively angry, with his arms and legs crossed tightly. “What’s wrong with you?” Grantaire asked in alarm.

“I just feel so restless.” Enjolras huffed, “I want to be out there helping this situation but I don’t know how and I feel trapped.” Grantaire shook his head trying not to show his amusement.

Of course this harebrained Adonis was mad that he couldn’t singlehandedly defeat a worldwide pandemic. _"I’ll have to distract him before the idiot decides to go outside again.”_ He thought.

“The best way for you to help right now is to stay inside.” Grantaire said slowly, he knew better than to phrase it like a command this time.

“I know but I don’t like it.” Enjolras mumbled, but he relaxed back into the couch letting Grantaire know that his roommate was staying here, at least for tonight.

“Here I’ll grab you a beer.” Grantaire said going into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, shrugged, then pulled out the whole 12 pack and brought it back to the living room. Enjolras was staring at the TV moodily and didn’t react when Grantaire plunked the beer on the coffee table. Grantaire snapped one open and forced it into his roommate’s hand, who raised an eyebrow at him but took a swig, he made a small face as the liquid went down. It occurred to Grantaire that he couldn’t remember the last time Enjolras had drank alcohol and he realized that Enjolras must have bought the beer for him. Grantaire was touched.

“I think _Peter Pan_ is on Disney Plus.” Grantaire said sitting down next to Enjolras, spreading his sore legs out wide.

“Huh?” Enjolras said, “Didn’t know you were a _Peter Pan_ enthusiast.” He said suspiciously.

“It’s just an old movie, so I thought we could take a drink every time something problematic happens.” Grantaire explained, as he opened another beer for himself. Enjolras let out a reluctant sniff of laughter. “C’mon please? You can’t go outside so the only person you can help right now is ME and this would make me happy.” Grantaire wheedled. He had absolutely no hope that his happiness meant anything to Enjolras, who usually had more pressing matters on his mind like saving the world, so he was shocked when Enjolras nodded in agreement.

“Yeah all right sure.” Enjolras said, grabbing the remote and switching the TV to Disney Plus. Grantaire couldn’t believe his luck.

***

Many drinks later (who know _Peter Pan_ was THAT problematic?) things were getting interesting.

“Ok, ok now every time someone says ‘Peter’ you drink and every time someone says ‘Wendy’ I’ll drink.” Grantaire hiccupped.

“No way! They say Peter way more times in this than they say Wendy!” Enjolras protested; he was mid-swig so some beer dribbled down his chin. His face was getting redder by the minute.

“Oops.” Grantaire laughed. He immediately leaned over and used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe Enjolras’ face. “You spilled some.” He said huskily, gazing at the blonde who was looking up at him from beneath long lashes.

“I’m sorry. I can’t hold my liquor like you I think.” Enjolras admitted trying not to slur his words. His breath hitched under Grantaire’s stare. He felt as if he was being x-rayed. He glanced back at the TV and pushed Grantaire’s arm gently away. “Look, it’s the song about the Red Man, we’ll basically have to chug through the entire song.” He exclaimed. Grantaire cracked open two more beers and handed one to him.

“Yep, looks like it.” He guffawed in agreement. Enjolras felt like that song would never end, he also wondered what his reasoning had been for buying fucking tall boys. He saw out of the corner of his eye Grantaire finish one beer then start chugging another, as the song was still not over. Grantaire really was a tank compared to him. Enjolras’ eyes were starting to water; more beer was spilling down his face and shirt then making it into his mouth at this point. The offensive song finally ended. The room was spinning. Enjolras made to set his beer can on the coffee table but missed and vaguely heard it hit the floor instead.

“It’s ok it’s empty.” He managed to say to no one in particular.

“Damn, were you processing the lyrics to that song? Who green lit that I wonder.” Grantaire said, shaking his head while watching the TV. Enjolras frowned. Maybe it was the tall boys talking, but the fact that Grantaire was not paying attention to him right now was annoying him.

“I am so messy.” He heard himself say thickly, stretching out his sweatshirt and looking down at the beer splotches that covered it. That voice had Grantaire turning his head so fast Enjolras thought he heard his neck crack.

“Aw Gorgeous, did you mess up your shirt?” Grantaire chuckled. _“It really should be illegal for the kid to look like that.”_ Grantaire thought. Enjolras’ towel dried hair was deliciously disheveled at this point, his face a lovely shade of pink, his perfect mouth hung open as he spoke, his eyes glassy. He looked absolutely fuckable and Grantaire would gladly volunteer as tribute to hear this angel screaming his name.

“Don’t call me things like that.” Enjolras said unsteadily.

“Huh?” Grantaire blinked.

“Don’t call me Baby or Gorgeous, or things like that I don’t like it.” He was trying to sound serious but all he could manage was an adorable pout.

“Of course.” Grantaire replied soothingly. He didn’t want Enjolras mad at him. All of a sudden, Enjolras started moving and for a crazy second Grantaire thought the boy was trying to straddle him, but he was actually trying to leave the room in the most absurd way possible.

“Where are you going?” Grantaire asked.

“I’m going to change my shirt.” Enjolras replied stumbling out of the room. He felt unbelievably warm at that moment and needed to get away from Grantaire for a minute.

Grantaire took the opportunity to swing his sore legs horizontally onto the couch so his head and neck were resting on one of the arms of the sofa. _“The kid is probably going to go pass out on his bed and won’t come back anyway so I can take up more room.”_ He thought wearily. He closed his eyes and even in his drunken state felt his mind wander back to organ selling again. Presently he felt the couch cushion by his feet dip with a familiar weight.

“Are you asleep?” He heard Enjolras whisper.

“Decidedly not.” Grantaire replied. He opened an eye to see Enjolras leaning towards him in a purple tank top now instead of the discarded sweatshirt. “Gorgeous.” He couldn’t help murmuring. Enjolras smiled slyly at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that!” Grantaire said quickly looking a little guilty. Enjolras bit his lip.

“Actually…” He stammered, “I think you can call me that. At least, for right now anyway.”

“What?” Came Grantaire’s brilliant response. Enjolras sighed in frustration. He would have to spell it out.

“Grantaire, I liked it when you called me baby earlier.” He muttered. Grantaire didn’t say anything, only stared at him. Hard. Enjolras had no control over himself now; he was convinced he was just trying to satisfy something primal. He slowly shoved a bare knee in between Grantaire’s denim clad legs.

“Just call me Baby or Gorgeous, or whatever you want, and tell me I’m a good boy because I always have to know what to do, and I just realized I am tired and I don’t know what I’m doing and just help me please…” Enjolras was babbling now and he felt a bit disgusted with himself as he deposited his slim frame onto Grantaire’s left leg. He imagined the skin on the muscular legs just underneath Grantaire’s jeans and started to grind down slightly, he let a little moan out from the friction.

Enjolras had been looking down this entire time, but he finally turned his face upward to catch the eye of Grantaire. The masculine, scruffy face of his roommate was unreadable to Enjolras; he was still just staring.

_“What did I do in a past life to somehow deserve having my pretty boy roommate dry hump the fuck out of my leg in this one.”_ Grantaire thought, while he said only, “What do you think you’re doing?” to Enjolras in a harsh tone. The blonde faltered, slowing his movements.

“I, I, I don’t know.” He whined a little. This was going badly. He wanted Grantaire to kiss him all over, not be mad at him.

“Oh but I think that you do know.” Said Grantaire cruelly, _“The little minx, let me put him out of his misery before he tears up.”_ He mused.

Enjolras was watching him uncertainly. He liked to be certain about things, and the bulge in his basketball shorts was getting painful, but he couldn’t tell what Grantaire was thinking. Grantaire jolted his left leg upward slightly so it made contact with the blonde’s crotch again causing Enjolras to let out a little squeak.

“But I didn’t tell you to stop Baby.” Grantaire said gruffly.

Enjolras let out a pleased sigh before leaning down and capturing a completely shocked Grantaire in a hungry little kiss. He straightened up before Grantaire could react and started grinding on Grantaire’s leg like his life depended on it. Grantaire thanked every deity he could think of for his good fortune. Enjolras looked amazing on top of him and Grantaire wanted desperately to touch him, to really wreck him, but he was afraid to break the spell, instead choosing to talk him through it.

“You look so beautiful up there Baby, you’re doing such a good job.” He praised, spurring Enjolras on. Enjolras let out short puffs of air in response, trying his best to make complete eye contact with Grantaire whenever he let out a moan. Grantaire felt the grinding become more erratic then falter a bit. Enjolras looked at him with something like a question in his eyes.

“Come on Gorgeous, finish it. Let me watch.” Grantaire prompted. Enjolras ground back and forth quickly, then shuddered as he came in his shorts with a little cry. He slumped forward, resting his face on Grantaire’s chest. He let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. Grantaire was afraid to move.

“Holy shit.” He whispered, craning his neck to look at the golden locks splayed across his chest. He shifted Enjolras slightly, trying not to disturb him too much, then desperately plunged his hand down the front of his own pants to pull his leaking length out. He gripped himself firmly and slid his hand up and down. He let out a guttural moan. He wouldn’t ask Enjolras to do it, to help him out, but he did watch the blonde’s resting form, imagining it was his pretty mouth not his own hand pumping up and down right now. Grantaire let out a stifled moan before ropes of cum coated his belly, his chest, and to his embarrassment, part of Enjolras’ face. He was breathing heavily. Enjolras wrinkled his nose but did not open his eyes as he brought a hand up to rub at the sticky substance on his face. His hand then went to his mouth and he licked his fingers.

“I am so messy.” He said again in a breathy tone of voice before snuggling back into Grantaire’s side. Grantaire would have come again right there if it had been physically possible. “I can’t believe what just happened.” He said quietly. Day 1 of quarantine was quite the success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my usual brand so let me know what you think! Quarantine life hack: Read Les Miserables to pass the time (skip Waterloo and sewer history monologue to maintain sanity).

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I may have vanished from the face of the earth and now I finally come back and post to the almost forgotten E/R tag instead of Got7. I can't help it when inspiration strikes ladies, and self isolating is short circuiting my brain (also might have something to do with my seeing Aaron Tveit perform in Moulin Rouge on Broadway shortly before the world went absolutely batshit. *sigh* Aaron's probably the last man I'll ever see). I have plenty of good old fashioned Got7 fics in the works so sit tight :D


End file.
